1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of drinking appliances, and more particularly, to a cup incorporating a spoon-like stirrer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Handy and practical appliances allowing users to drink their beverages on the go are desired.
The following documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,586, which discloses a paper cup with a stirring spoon-like stirrer made unitary therewith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,365, which discloses a container; U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,623, which discloses a paper cup; U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,107, which discloses a cup-and-spoon-like stirrer assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,085, which discloses a tear tab disposable cup or container structure; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,887 Cup with separable coupon; as well as Korean Patent Document No. KR20050099584, which discloses an instant detachable spoon-like stirrer attached to paper cup; Chinese Patent Document No. CN2885043, which discloses a cup attached with spoon-like stirrer; and German Patent Document No. DE20305673, which discloses a cup, with handle and spoon-like stirrer, has spoon-like stirrer stick extending through upper and lower holes in handle.